


Our Home

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yuri smiles as he approaches Otabek and wraps his arms around his waist. “What are you thinking about?” he asks.“Just where the furniture should go,” Otabek replies.





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's just a little fluff piece I wrote since I've been struggling with this other otayuri idea. Hope you enjoy it!

Yuri walks down the hallway of the apartment, glancing at the bare walls and imaging what he would hang on them. There was much to do around the apartment and while décor wasn’t a high priority at the moment, he still couldn’t wait to decorate the place just as he wanted. It was exciting moving into a new place and getting a fresh start.

He enters the living room and sees Otabek standing with his back towards him, arms crossed his chest. Yuri smiles as he approaches his fiancé and wraps his arms around his waist once he reaches him. Otabek tilts him head to the left so that Yuri can easily rest his chin down on his shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks.

“Just where the furniture should go,” Otabek replies. “I was thinking we could have the couch facing this way,” he holds his arm to point in the direction they’re standing. “And the TV would be against that wall. What do you think?”

Yuri takes a moment to picture how it would look before saying, “I think it’s a good idea.”

They continue to stand there for a couple of minutes, taking in their surroundings. The room was empty now but soon it, and the rest of the apartment, would be filled with their belongings. The thought that this place being their new home together slowly starts to sink into Yuri’s mind. “I can’t believe this place is actually ours,” he says softly.

Otabek hums in agreement. “Our new home.”

When Yuri agreed to be Otabek’s friend back in Barcelona five years ago, he couldn’t have imagined their relationship progressing to this point of them moving into a small apartment together in St. Petersburg. He used to think he was above all that romantic crap, perfectly content being on his own with Potya and focusing on his skating. He didn’t need anyone else. But his world was forever changed by the simple words of “Are you going to become friend or not?” and Yuri couldn’t say he was disappointed by that.

This would be a major change for the both of them living together and Yuri knew there would be some adjusting in the beginning but it didn’t dampen the excitement he was feeling right now. He would finally get to wake up every morning and go to sleep next to Otabek. No more long distance relationship with Skype calls and the short visits to see each other during the off season or at competitions. They would just get to be together.

It doesn’t matter if it was this apartment here or somewhere else they chose; Yuri’s home would always be with the man wrapped in his embrace.

“Yeah, our home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/163497696221/our-home).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
